spaceengineersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mining Hauler
The Mining Hauler is a high-capacity transport ship that spawns when the 'Cargo Ships' option is enabled in the world options. It appears to be a long-range freighter, carrying cargo from remote mining operations. Judging by the refineries onboard, it was likely meant to process ores while travelling. It is loaded with a variety of raw ores and sundry repair parts. Many blocks are incomplete, including those listed below, in addition to some of the light armor and catwalks. There are some Heavy Armor Blocks on the deck of the ship and in its aft cargo bay, making ideal landing pads for small ships. The craft cargo bay is enclosed by two sets of rotating ramps which may be accessed and controlled via the terminal control panel or the button panel located within the cargo bay itself. Capturing The mining hauler is well armed, sporting 4 gatling turrets and 2 missile turrets; 1 gatling and 1 missile on dorsal and ventral sides, plus a gatling on each side of the craft, with the ventral turrets also having clear line of fire across the front and rear of the ship. The gatlings will not open fire until you close within ~600m, the missiles within ~300-400m, as such one strategy is to match speed and heading with the hauler and pick off the point defenses from a safe distance. Another option is to eject junk materials towards the ship so that the turrets are distracted by your cloud of chaff, allowing you to park your ship in a blind spot on the hull, or move in closer for a better shot. While the ship has 2 reactors, only the large reactor is fueled. A well placed missile to the relatively thin armor at the aft of the ship can easily destroy the reactor, cutting power to the ship's point defenses rendering it helpless while you hack the remaining systems before using the backup generator to restore power. Ingress In the aft portion of the ship, on both port and starboard sides are a pair of sealed bay doors, which can be "popped" by cutting through an armor block in their top corner, this will cause the door to fall away, providing access to the interior landing bay. Alternatively, there is an exterior landing pad on the dorsal side of the ship with a door providing access to the cargo bay. There are interior turrets on the ceiling of both the cargo bay as well as the internal landing bay to be wary of. Finally, the spotlight on the front of the bridge, as well as the catwalk panel just behind it (starboard side, dorsally located) provide weak spots that can be easily cut through to direct access the bridge. Contents Maneuvering systems *1x *6x (1 incomplete) *12x (1 incomplete) Defensive systems *4x *2x *2x Power systems *1x *1x Cargo systems *18x (2 incomplete) *9x (1 incomplete) *2x *6x *x26 *x57 *x7 Utility systems *1x *1x *3x *1x *21x *4x *1x *2x (1 incomplete) *1x Notes *Update 01.030 changed the layout of this ship. s spawned into the world prior to the update will have different features which are detailed here. blocks 1,412 358 non armor blocks conveyors 150 thrusters 12 lights 23 spotlights 1 gravity generators 1 Artificial masses 0 Triangles: 1,966,726 Grid Mass:1,828,901 Physical Shapes: 915/65536 Conveyor system Most of the ship is united into one massive conveyor system, but there are a few exceptions. The ship's Large Reactor is part of a smaller secondary conveyor network, also including two Small Cargo Containers and two Gatling Turrets. The ship's Small Reactor is not connected to the conveyor system. Three cargo containers in the aft cargo bay are also isolated, including the incomplete one. Because both reactors are disconnected from the Refineries, this can cause problems refueling them. Additionally, the Gatling Turret on the ship's right side is attached to one of the incomplete Large Cargo Containers, so it will be unable to reload very effectively unless the container is repaired. File:Mining Hauler primary.png|The primary conveyor system linking most of the ship, viewed from above. File:Mining Hauler secondary.png|The secondary conveyor system linking the large reactor and two turrets, viewed from the side. Gallery File:Mining Hauler beneath.png|A view from beneath. File:Mining Hauler back.png|A view from the back. Category:Cargo ships Category:Space Pirates